The Bones We're Made Of
by Theburningyoung
Summary: Naomi is away on business and is waiting impatiently for Emily to get her butt on Skype. As she waits she reflects upon their relationships and how they managed, despite a few hiccups, to stay so strong. A fluffy Naomily one shot.


_Hey Guys,_

_As my last one shot was kind of depressing I figured you deserved a little love so here it is. _

_I just want to say thanks for all your reviews and support. I know I say this every time but the really amazing. _

_Over and out amigos. :) _

* * *

Naomi relished the warmth of the tea that trickled down her throat before sitting cosy in the pit of her belly as it gargled and groan at the shock of been given something. Naomi tried to remember the last time she'd eaten something but gave up as the past few days, weeks had sort of just blurred into one. The pit-a-patter of rain droplets against the window and the hustle and bustle of the Edinburgh's rush hour traffic outside could be heard in the otherwise still apartment. Naomi took another gulp of tea, sitting with her knees against her chest as she peered out of the third floor living room window watching the ants below. She occasionally would tap at her laptop pad when the screen went black, keeping her eye out for the appearance of the little green tick next to Emily's name on the Skype icon.

"Come on Ems I'm bored." Naomi huffed taking yet another gulp of tea- the mug near enough empty but Naomi didn't want to chance making another one and risk missing her little tick. She glanced at the clock in the bottom right hand corner of the screen- _19:17, exactly seventeen minutes late. _Naomi couldn't help but noticed as she set her mug down on the plain Ikea coffee table, swapping it for her phone as she checked to see if she had any messages, anything that might inform her as to why Emily was missing her daily appointment with her.

Naomi wasn't going to lie about the fact that this is what she spent every single day in that dreary and badly lit office looking forward to- she didn't know how she was going to handle another year at the place. That's when Nomi reminded herself why she was so eager tonight to talk to Emily- she was already on edge at how Emily would react to that prospect and this wait was killing her.

She remembered when she first told Emily about this move, and she couldn't help but feel the metaphorical gash in her stomach when she saw the way that those big chocolate eyes curved and dropped as Naomi explained that the company needed her to go up to Edinburgh for a couple of months. But never the less she came round to the idea and was ever so supportive- she's good like that.

But it wasn't until today that she was told that her post was being extended for another twelve months, and if she didn't like it then she could just get out. There was plenty of other twenty something's that they could find to replace her- especially when saw the wage they were going to be on.

That was the main argument Naomi had when she'd first told Emily of her temporary move. She reminded herself of the times before this job- barely getting the money together to pay for the rent on their shoe box sized flat, having to pretty much live off scraps and having to humiliatingly borrow money from Katie until the next month's miniscule pay packet came in and then the cycle would start again.

Emily was a photographer and they both found out pretty soon that unless you're up at the very top there isn't much money in it- yeah she'd cover the occasional wedding or christening but nothing was concrete enough to describe as a wage. And Naomi worked for a pretty much underground charity for women's rights, she loved it but again it didn't really pay. She wasn't going to deny that there were plenty of other well paying jobs she could've gone for and most likely got but they went against everything she had stood for. Sitting behind a desk signing here and there, shuffling papers while letting the lowers go out and get their hands dirty on her behalf- if Naomi was going to do something she wanted to do it for herself, submerged in the thick of it because that's where she would blossom. Naomi was half expecting Emily to turn around one day- days where everything seemed crushed underneath the weight of their money problems- and tell her to push her morals aside and just go out and get a proper job, give them a life that they had been striving for. But she didn't, because Emily just knew that wouldn't make her happy- she's good like that.

But when she saw the opening for this job it was like a beam of like with in the otherwise black abyss. Not only was it fantastic pay it was a job that wouldn't restrict her natural instinct the question and grow- if there as anything tailored to her then this was it.

And she had to smile at the way in which Emily would stare straight into her eyes and tell with so much honesty that she could do this.

_"You'll be fine Naomes, your perfect for it. You said it yourself." Emily swooned putting her hand over Naomi's shaking one. _

_"Yeah but now I'm not sure I mean they said they were looking for people with experience- what have I got?" Naomi cracked; her head felt like it was caught in a tornado of self doubt as every disaster possible hurled her thoughts in a raging up roar._

_"Babe," she giggled, "you've got tonnes of experience and you know that- stop being so pessimistic. And besides even if you don't get it- who cares we just keep looking." _

_"No, you don't understand I need to get this." Naomi pulled her hand from underneath Emily's and ran it through her scalp. _

_"What do you mean?" Emily asked, delicately scooping a stray piece of hair behind her girlfriend's ear, her topaz eyes breathtaking in the early morning light that filtered through the kitchen window. _

_"Well we can't live like this can we? We're already in dept up to our eyeballs and if we have to borrow anymore money off Katie I think I'm going to explode. Plus you deserve better." Emily's browed creased as she tried to understand. _

_"What do you mean Naomes?" She asked but Naomi turned away- no longer being able to watch those inquisitive orbs look that god damn understanding. If she had been in Emily's shoes right now she would've kicked her sorry behind to the curb long ago._

_"Naomi, talk to me, please." Emily begged in that helpless tone which always left Naomi's insides feeling like they were being cut into. _

_Naomi didn't answer but when she felt those soft, small hands tugging on her cheeks she couldn't help but follow- be sucked in by the magnetism that was Emily Fitch. _

_"Alright," Naomi breathe, psyching herself up, "it's just you deserve better. I mean look at us we're not even managing to make ends meet. You deserve someone where that kind of stuff isn't an issue, y'know. You can go to sleep knowing you'll b able to wake up the next day and get through it without having o worry if there's enough in my bank to cover this or that." A smiled crept its way to Emily's lips as she listened to Naomi's torment._

_"And who exactly do I deserve then?" She enquired as she drew absent minded patterns on Naomi's pale cheek. _

_"I don't know," Naomi shrugged, "a rich doctor or a business tycoon or something like that." _

_"But I don't want a rich doctor or a business tycoon. Now stop telling what I want because I already know what I want and I've got it. She's beautiful, funny and one of the most intelligent people I've ever met in my life- and right now she's sitting in front of me having a brief moment of stupidity because she's nervous for her job interview that I know will be perfect for." Naomi's face glowed and she couldn't help but chuckle. _

_"She sounds pretty annoying if you ask me." _

_"Well she is sometimes, but she's great in bed so I suppose I can forgive her." Emily joked as she continued to stroke Naomi's face- blue getting absorbed by brown. _

_"Really, I'm that good?" Emily nodded with a devilish grin. _

_"Oh, the best. But seriously Naomes all that stuff you said before isn't true. I don't love you for the amount in your bank. I love you because you're passionate, articulate, driven and caring. You maybe a little dense at times but that just adds to your charm. In my eyes you're amazing and I hope that you feel the same." Naomi nodded taking her arms off the table top and gently caressing Emily's porcelain cheeks. _

_"Oh no Ems, of course I feel the same. You're perfect and nothing in the world compares- I just want the best for because I love you so much." _

_"I know, but you have to understand that you actually are the best for me, despite what you keep telling yourself." She leaned in and the electric currents almost exploded when their lips met, an endorphin breeding ground as the two exchanged the unspoken in a beauty of a simple kiss that can only be experienced when two people are naturally wired into an one in a million connection like this. _

_"Now, enough of this doubting yourself- forget about money and all that, just focus on the fact this is a job that you really want and you'll enjoy, right?" Naomi nodded. _

_"Exactly, you have just as good shot at getting this as any of the other applicants. You can do this Naomi, I know you can." Naomi nodded as her heart felt on the point of almost exploding with such admiration that she thought she might have to lie down as everything just made her head swoon under Emily tinted fairy lights._

Naomi almost wanted to scoff at the sickly sweet memory but her head just wouldn't let her do it, she couldn't deny it made her go all gooey inside and she loved it- even a year and a half on.

Naomi recalled how when she found out she had got job the first thing she did was go home and picked Emily up- her little legs wrapped around Naomi's waist-as she directed them into the bedroom so that she could show the redhead exactly how much she loved her- several longs sweet hours of it.

A few months into her job Naomi had wiped off all outstanding depts and the couple were packing their panic room flat, swapping it for a quaint- not too pretentious- little place further out of the city. Not too far to be regarded as isolation but not close enough to be plagued with rush hour traffic and foul mouthed cabbies.

It wasn't until a further six months later that she was getting called into her bosses' office telling her that the company was wanting to expand- Edinburgh of all places- and he said Naomi was the perfect candidate to over see the entire thing, just her all by herself. To say she was flattered was an understatement. However past the influx of compliments and praises she realised that in order for her to do this she'd have to move away from Emily. Move away from the person who made all this happen in the first place and Naomi didn't know how to feel about that- not having her around and wondering if it was still possible for her to thrive and believe in herself when she didn't have her Emily around to keep reminding her of it.

That night she remembered going home and explaining everything to Emily, at first it was plain to see she was apprehensive but she soon realised that this was a real big deal for Naomi and her career. She had been handed an opportunity to prove herself, to separate herself from the rest of them. Emily knew Naomi could do it, she was born to always be the best but whether she knew it herself was another issue and she didn't want to be the one to corrupt her thoughts into questioning whether she was good enough, because was very clear she was and always would be- besides it would only be for a couple of months. When Naomi started to ask Emily if she could do it, searching for excuses Emily told her this- and Naomi was sure she'd never forgot for as long as she'd live

"It's the bones you're made of, hun. All that work was your doing not mine. You got the job, you impressed your boss enough to give you this promotion and it'll be you who will win them over when you go up there. I may have given you a slight shove in the right direction but the rest was you because this is what you were born to do."

Naomi accepted the post and a few weeks later found herself moving the necessities into the company flat in the heart Edinburgh's eccentric architecture. Feeling a little low as she realised that she'd be sleeping alone that night as she thought back to her bed back home and how it was always warm with Emily's body, always had that head tingling scent of Emily that Naomi loved so much.

They agreed that Naomi would come home every weekend but soon they realised is wasn't that viable as she'd get home only just turn back round to an exhausting Monday where she would be no where as productive as she needed to be. So they agreed every other weekend would be enough plus Emily would try and come up as much as she could. Although now that had been easier said than done as Emily's photography business was really starting to take off and finding time out of her busy schedule to travel the near enough four hundred miles that separated Bristol and Edinburgh wasn't very realistic. As upsetting as that was Naomi had to remind herself that Emily was finally doing something for herself that she really enjoyed and in turn that made Naomi ridiculously proud.

But they managed to make it work, always taking time out in their evenings to Skype one another. Naomi recalled the humorous fail that was Skype sex- although it didn't stop them from doing from time to time. And Naomi supposed there was one god thing about this long distance- the meet up sex was amazing!

They had arguments as much as the next couple but they'd eventually come round because they knew that they'd be seeing each other that weekend and what a waste it would be to spend it not talking to each other because of some petty falling out.

Naomi thought about the next twelve months that were to come. They would be hard and it wasn't going to be a simple walk in the park- what relationships are? She concluded- in an oddly optimistic tone that was becoming more of the norm recently- that she could be staying in worse places. Despite its cold weather Edinburgh really was a beautiful and cultural city- she couldn't wait to show Emily it around Christmas time. She hoped that Emily wouldn't have much of a problem with her staying because she really did love her job. Yeah, there was some paper work and like all jobs it had its tedious aspects but on the whole it was something that made Naomi feel like she really was making difference, something she'd been wanting ever since her mother first took her to rallies and protests.

She did briefly think of asking Emily to move up here with her but then she thought that was pretty selfish. Especially when Emily's business was doing so well and she couldn't ask her to ditch the many clients she had in Bristol and relocate to another city where she imagined she'd feel completely alienated. But they loved each other and Naomi had no doubt in the fact that they would both do whatever it takes to stay that way.

Naomi's attention was brought the laptop screen when she saw the satisfying green tick next to Emily's name, her cute little grin next to it- a picture from their holiday to Bali if she remembered rightly.

Naomi pressed the little phone button and there was not even a full ring before Emily's pixelated beauty radiated across the screen.

"Sorry I'm late Naomes. I was with Mrs Henderson- I'm doing the pictures for her granddaughters christening. She can talk for hours and makes the most amazing banana loaf. Actually she said she's going to make one for you for when you come down this weekend." Naomi couldn't help but just burst into full cheese when she saw Emily- she always did.

"Sounds great babe."

"Yeah, so you texted saying there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" Emily asked as gathered her cheery locks into a messy pony tail- she really was so effortlessly gorgeous.

And it was in that moment that Naomi wasn't scared of telling Emily about her extended stay in the Scottish capital. They were Naomi and Emily, they had dragged each other through shit in the past and still managed to be holding hands on the other side. Naomi didn't think even the most deadly of storms, or the most destructive of tsunamis could break there bond. Naomi concluded it was something that was simply in the bones they were made of.


End file.
